1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus, a method of controlling the apparatus, and a computer readable medium for executing the method, and more particularly, to a digital image processing apparatus that may increase a user's appreciation when viewing a displayed image by playing mood music with the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a digital image processing apparatus displays on a display unit an image from an image file stored in an image storage medium. A digital photographing apparatus, which is a type of digital image processing apparatus, obtains data from incident light using an image capture device, and stores the data as an image file in the image storage medium. The digital photographing apparatus displays on the display unit an image of the image file stored in the storage medium in a playback mode, according to the user's manipulation.
When the image from the image file stored in the image storage medium is displayed on the display unit, a conventional image processing apparatus simply displays the image on the display unit. Of course, the user can appreciate the mood of the image to some extent while viewing the image displayed on the display unit. However, when using the conventional digital image processing apparatus, the user cannot perceive in depth the mood of the image being displayed on the display unit. In particular, when displaying on a display unit an image of an image file obtained by shooting using a digital photographing apparatus, which is a type of digital image processing apparatus, it is not easy for the user to recollect the memory, for example, a mood, at the moment of shooting only based on the image being displayed on the display unit.